gakkou_gurashifandomcom-20200214-history
Megumi Sakura
|-| Anime (1) = |-| Anime (2) = |kanji = 佐倉 慈 |romaji = Sakura Megumi |hair = Pink |eye = Hot pink (manga) Copper orange (anime) |gender = Female |school = Megurigaoka High School |occupation = Japanese Teacher |club = School Living Club (Advisor) |relatives = Mother: unnamed (from Anime) |status = Deceased (formerly infected) |firstManga = Beginning |firstAnime = Beginning |lastManga = Teacher |lastAnime = Graduation |japanese = Ai Kayano }} was a former Japanese teacher at Megurigaoka High School and the faculty adviser for the School Life Club (or School Living Club). She was affectionately called "Megu-nee" by her students, even after her infected body was found. She was a supporting-main character in the [[Gakkou Gurashi!|''Gakkou Gurashi!]] series until her infection and soon, death. Appearance Megumi was a young, beautiful woman with a petite build. She had long, wavy, pink hair, tied with a ribbon into a long ponytail at the back that reached her hips. However, after the incident it can be seen that her long pony tail had been cut off to her shoulder length, she claimed that her longer hair "seemed childish". She also had an ahoge pointing up, that curled at the tip. She wore a grey hair clip and Megumi also had bright, hot, pink eyes and fair skin. Megumi was usually seen with a long purple dress with black lace on the bottom of the sleeves and a ribbon around her neck, paired with a long, golden cross necklace. She also wore white, short socks and brown shoes. After Megumi was infected, she became a walking corpse with rotting flesh and visibly tattered clothes, from the attack of the other zombies. Her hair remained frayed and ill-kept when Kurumi Ebisuzawa found her in the basement. After their brush, it can be seen that Megumi's mouth was torn and much of the skin had left or was slowing falling off, exposing teeth. Personality Megumi was an extremely kind, young woman, who cared for her students more than herself. She had a soft tone in her voice and is generally a calm demeanor when around others. However, when she is alone, she can be seen breaking down. She was very gentle and polite, as she was liked by her students. She always wanted to help her students and comfort them as she did for Yuki Takeya. In the end, Megumi was a very brave character and had demonstrated a large amount of responsibility. She tended to be mature, calm, and collected when the situation called for it. She was aware of Yuki's illusions and concluded that it was her fault for that ''Yuki's time has stoppedChapter 4. History Megumi worked as a Japanese Teacher at Megurigaoka High School. When the outbreak occurred, she and Yuuri Wakasa formed the School Life Club with herself as faculty advisor. One day, when the club was expanding their "safe zone" by setting up some barricades around the school, it began to rain and hordes of zombies began to enter the school. Due to this, Megumi sacrificed her life in place of the girls, while the girls were locked in the broadcasting room. Megumi was trapped with a wound (or bite mark) on her arm. As Yuki cried out to assist her, Megumi was attacked by infected students until she, herself, became infected. After being infected, Megumi started banging on the door, in her thoughts, she was crying out in hunger. She had begged for the girls to let her in, saying that she loved them and that she was very hungry. From that moment, Megumi (zombified) realised that she could still help the girls, remembering the emergency manual, headed downstairs to the basement, resisting herself being hungry. Eventually, she crawled underneath the partially opened shutters and remained. Despite her infection, she remained being supporting character (particularly for Yuki) throughout the series, as Yuki's "delusions". Story When Kurumi goes to examine the basement she'd heard about in the recently found manual, she crawls under the partially opened cage and steps into the shallow water within the room. She then tosses a glow stick in the water and see's an infected person walking towards. To her utter shock, she sees Megumi with half of her mouth torn off, exposing teeth. Kurumi runs to hide from her and questions why this had to happen. She then darts out, screaming, and goes in to kill Megumi. As she lifts her shovel into the air she envisions Megumi's smiling face and freezes. As she is frozen, Megumi lunges out and takes a bite out of Kurumi's arm before she can escape. Upon hearing about potential medicine within the basement, Miki Naoki takes Kurumi's shovel and heads down, in hopes of curing Kurumi. Miki enters the basement room and comes face t face with Megumi. As she begins to sweat and fear, Megumi lets out a horrid sound and terrifies Miki, sending her running out of the room. She slides under the cage and sees Megumi's feet below as she runs into the cage and tries to get out. Miki then makes her acquaintances with Megumi saying she was new to the School Living Club and that the others spoke highly of her, and that she is sure Megumi would never have wanted to hurt any of them. She then assures her that they're all doing fine, telling her the things that make each of them so wonderful. Megumi begins crawling out and then grabs Miki's ankle, terrifying and saddening her. Miki then asks her to please rest well and she takes the shovel and kills her, pushing it through her skull. Quotes Appellation Trivia * Megumi (慈) means "blessing" and Sakura (佐倉) means "cherry blossom". * Megu-nee's Diary was released as a bonus chapter (Chapter 0) in the fourth volume. Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased Category:Manga Category:Anime